


A New Chapter

by LegendaryWrighter



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Friendship, Implied Pipabeth, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, jercy - Freeform, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 15:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18236603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendaryWrighter/pseuds/LegendaryWrighter
Summary: Percy has just gone through the worst month of his life. Just when he thinks things won't get better, he finds a...saving Grace....I'll see myself out.





	A New Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> neritess asked: Jercy prompt: a one shot based off of your favorite lyric in a song right now?
> 
> Bases on these lyrics from the song "Miss Missing You" by Fall Out Boy;
> 
> Sometimes before it gets better  
> The darkness gets bigger  
> The person that you'd take a bullet for is behind the trigger

“Percy, I know we’ve been together for a long time now...but I’ve just fallen out of love with you.”

 

* * *

  
“Johnson, what the hell is going on?! How did you turn from model employee to screw up over the weekend?!”

 

* * *

  
“Hey Percy, it’s Paul. I guess i should just come out and say it...your mom was in a car accident about half an hour ago.”

 

* * *

  
“Annabeth...I don’t...I don’t understand. I mean, we’ve been together for a little over five years.”

  
“I know, and you have been so wonderful. But, I just don’t love you Percy...you’re not the one I see myself growing old with.”

 

* * *

  
“I’m really sorry, Mr. D.”

  
“An apology doesn’t make up for the fact that a kid broke their wrist under your watch, Johanssan! You’ve not only let a kid get injured, but now you’ve endangered this camp and the livelihood everyone who works here!”

 

* * *

  
“She was on her way back from a meeting with her editor, and a drunk driver hit her car at an intersection.”

 

* * *

  
“If that’s the case...then why did you stay with me all this time?”

  
“Because it was comfortable, familiar, safe. We were both outcasts; no one would try to become your friend because of your history of being expelled, and everyone thought I was too much of a know it all, even the debate team. I was so afraid that I’d end up alone.”

  
“I just...don’t know what to say right now.”

  
“I know you’re hurting a lot right now, but eventually you’ll see that this was the right thing to do. Not just for me, but for you too. Goodbye, Percy.”

 

* * *

  
“Honestly, why did I think you were up to the task? You better find a way to fix this Jorgensen. Get out of my office, and if this is still a problem by the end of the month, then you’re fired.”

 

* * *

  
“She was brought to the hospital quickly, so I’m optimistic. Please call back as soon as you get this message. I’ll call again when I have news.”

 

* * *

  
“Perce, I’m just trying to help”

  
“Well you can’t help, Nico. There’s nothing you or anyone can do to help.”

  
“I can’t help if you won’t let me.”

  
“I just told you you can’t! And let’s be real Nico; if Annabeth and I had broken up three years ago, you wouldn’t be offering to help. You’d be celebrating.”

  
And with that, Nico left quickly, slamming the door loudly as he left. Percy stared at the spot Nico was standing for few seconds before flopping onto his bed, and cried himself to sleep.

 

* * *

  
“Dude!” Someone called loudly while lightly shoving Percy, bringing the green-eyed male back down to earth.

  
“What?” Percy said as he looked behind him.

  
“You’re next” the guy behind him said, and Percy saw a cashier waiting for him.

  
‘Right...I was getting coffee’ Percy told himself.

  
He apologized to the people behind him before approaching the register.

  
“Hi” the cashier with a name tag that said “Frank” greeted with a smile. “What can I help you with?”

  
“Can I get a large cup of coffee, black, for here.” Percy replied as he brought out his wallet.

  
“Alright” Frank nodded, inputting the order while the other employee started filling a large mug. “Would you like something to eat with that? Our chocolate chip cookies are fresh out of the oven.”

  
“No thanks” Percy politely declined before paying for his coffee, and moved to a table in the back of the café.

  
He then brought out his laptop, opened up a new document, and began typing an apology letter to the parents of the injured kid. It was a few minutes later when someone placed a large mug of coffee and a plate of three cookies on his table.

  
“Excuse me, I didn’t order this” Percy said to the server while pointing at the cookies.

  
“Really?” The blonde server asked. “The receipt says ‘1 x Large coffee, black’ and ‘1 x Cookies (chocolate chip), single,’ and it’s all been paid for.”

  
“This could be somebody else’s order” Percy said.

  
“Dude, you’re the only customer that’s sitting at a table” The server replied. “Or maybe you’re right. Maybe, the order belongs to one of the people still standing in line.”

  
“Then how did this happen?” Percy asked.

  
“Well, did you consider someone bought them for you?” The server asked, and Percy looked up at him.

  
“No, that can’t be it” Percy said, his cheeks slightly blushing at the thought. “...did someone buy these for me?”

  
“Yeah, you’re talking to him” The server admitted, and Percy’s eyes widened with surprise.

  
“Why did you do that?” Percy asked.

  
“Because we take care of our regulars here” The server said with a smile. “But seriously, you’ve just looked down lately. I don’t know what you’re going through, and I don’t need to know, I just hope I could help out a little bit.”

  
“That’s really nice of you, and I appreciate it” Percy said with a small smile, reading the server’s name tag. “Thank you Jason.”

  
“You’re welcome Percy” Jason returned with another bright smile, and Percy looked surprised. “You’ve been coming here at least twice a week since a month ago. Me knowing your name shouldn’t surprise you.”

  
Percy chuckled, thanking Jason again before taking a sip of coffee, and returning to his work. The next ten minutes comprised of Percy typing up a paragraph before deleting it to start over, and this happened three times.

  
‘What am I supposed to say?’ Percy asked himself with a sigh. ‘What could I say to parents to make them forgive me for letting their kid get injured?’

  
Percy looked at the cookies in front of him and picked one up. Percy didn’t usually eat things that his mom had a better version of, but he didn’t have that much to eat this morning. As soon as he took a bite of the warm cookie, Percy was flooded with emotion, and tears started to fall. It wasn’t because the cookies were as good as his mom’s. It was because Percy could tell that these were made with love and care, and it reminded the raven-haired male of his mom; how she put up with Gabe for so long, how she made blue food and drinks for him, how she put her dreams on hold to properly raise him, and how she always put him first, no matter what she was going through.

  
“Percy, are you alright?” Jason asked with a concerned look on his face.

  
“Oh god, this is so embarrassing” Percy said as he turned away, wiping his tears away with his fingers.

  
“Here” Jason said as he offered Percy some paper napkins. “Do you want to talk about it?”

  
“No, I’m fine” Percy said. “Besides, I’m sure you have more important things to do.”

  
“You’re actually the only customer here right now” Jason said. “I’ve got time.”

  
“Why are you so willing to help me?” Percy asked. “It can’t just be because I’m a regular.”

  
“I just don’t like seeing other people sad. I know how it feels like to be going through some shit and not having anyone to turn to” Jason replied with a small smile. “Besides, people seeing you crying in here could potentially be bad for business.”

  
“I guess it could” Percy said with a soft chuckle. “Thank you Jason.”

  
“You’re welcome” Jason returned with a smile of his own. “So, what’s up?”

  
“Well, you better brace yourself” Percy said before talking about Annabeth breaking up with him, the injury of the kid at the camp he worked at, and receiving the news that his mom was in a.car accident. “To top it all off, my best friend tried to help me, and I snapped and said something hurtful. Now he won’t even read any of the messages I send him.”

  
“Percy, I’m so sorry” Jason said with a look of concern. “Is your mom alright?”

  
“She has to stay in the hospital for a while to recover, but her life’s not in danger” Percy said. “We’ve been talking every day.”

  
“That’s good to hear” Jason said with a small smile.

  
“Yeah” Percy said. “I just can’t believe that this all happened.”

  
“Hey, how about instead of focusing on things that have already happened, why don’t you focus on things you can do to make things better?” Jason suggested.

  
“Well, I need to take care of the problem at work or else I’m screwed” Percy said. “But what do you even say to parents whose kid got injured because you weren’t doing your job?”

  
“No, that can wait” Jason said, and Percy gave him a confused look. “What you should focus on first is patching things up with your best friend.”

  
“Isn’t it too soon?” Percy asked. “Seeing that he won’t even read my messages, he’s still probably mad at me.”

  
“Look, I don’t know who your friend is or what you said, but I’m assuming it was below the belt” Jason said and Percy nodded. “Then go to him and apologise in person. You need to show him that you’re completely sorry, and you can only do that face to face. The longer you wait to tell him you’re sorry, the guiltier you’ll feel, which will make you keep holding off on apologizing.”

  
“What will I even say to him?” Percy asked.

  
“You’ll know when you see him” Jason said. “My best friend is someone who shuts people out when they hurt him too. You just gotta work your way through those walls.”

  
“Thanks Jason” Percy thanked with a smile. “I really needed someone to talk to.”

  
“No problem, Percy” Jason returned with a smile of his own. “And if you ever want to talk again, for any reason, you know where to find me. In fact, let’s exchange numbers.”

  
Percy nodded, handing Jason his phone while taking the blonde’s, inputting his number and saving it. The two males shared another smile before Jason went to help in the kitchen and Percy finished the rest of his coffee and cookies.

 

* * *

  
‘You can do this’ Percy told himself, before taking a deep breath and knocking on the door in front of him.

  
“Hey Percy” Will greeted when he opened the door.

  
“Hey Will” Percy greeted back. “Sorry for dropping by unannounced.”

  
“It’s okay. Come on in” Will said as he moved out of the way. “I heard about your mom. How is she?”

  
“She’s fine, she’ll just be in the hospital recovering for a week or so” Percy replied. “I came to talk to Nico. Is he here?”

  
“He’s making dinner in the kitchen” Will replied.

  
“He’s not holding a knife, is he?” Percy asked worriedly.

  
“No, just a very hot wooden spoon” Will replied.

  
“That doesn’t really help since Nico can pretty much weaponize anything” Percy said, making the two of them laugh. “Well, here I go.”

  
Percy headed for the kitchen and when he got there, Nico was in front of the stove with his back to the taller raven.

  
“Hey Neeks” Percy greeted, but Nico didn’t respond. “I know you’re still pissed at me, and you have every right to be, but I just needed to come talk to you.”

  
“Then talk” Nico said, not moving from his place.

  
Percy took a seat at the table, still staring at Nico’s back, and gathered all the courage he could.

  
“Nico, I was an asshole” He began. “My life was falling to pieces all around me, and there was nothing I could do about. You were just trying to help like a good friend, and I hurt you. I hurt you because I was angry with Annabeth, the drunk driver that hit my mom, and myself.

  
“And even though I’m ashamed to admit it, I hurt you because I wanted to” Percy said, and Nico stopped stirring the pot in front of him, but still didn’t turn to face the green-eyed male. “As terrible as it is, hurt people hurt other people because it makes them feel a bit better.”

  
“Did it make you feel better?” Nico asked.

  
“For like ten seconds, then I realised what I said, and felt a hundred times worse than I did before” Percy said, tears starting to well up in his eyes. “I don’t expect you to forgive me immediately, but I hope you eventually can. I can’t imagine my life without talking to you. I don’t want to lose you too, Nico.”

  
Everything was silent for a few minutes, save for the simmering pot. Then, Nico walked over and sat next to Percy.

  
“I’ve put up with your puns, drama, and incessant talking about Disney movies for eight years now” Nico stated. “Do you really think I’d let all that effort go to waste?”

  
Percy and Nico shared a tight hug, the former apologizing over and over, and the latter reassuring him everything was alright.

  
“Good to see you guys made up” Will said as he entered the kitchen. “Percy, do you want to join us for dinner? Nico’s making risotto.”

  
“It won’t be as good as my mom’s, but nothing usually is” Nico said.

  
“Thank you for the offer, but I wouldn’t want to impose” Percy said.

  
“It wouldn’t be an imposition at all” Will said. “Besides, a friend of Nico’s is joining us.”

  
“That must be him” Nico said when he heard the a knock on the door. “I’ve been meaning to introduce you to him, Percy. I think you guys will really hit it off.”

  
“So, who’s this friend?” Percy asked Will as he helped the blonde set the table.

  
“Nico met him during his second year in college” Will recalled. “They’re really good friends.”

  
Just then, Nico returned with his guest. Percy turned to greet them, but was surprised to see it was someone he already knew.

  
“Jason?” Percy asked surprised.

  
“Do you guys know each other?” Nico asked

  
“Yeah, he’s a regular at the café” Jason replied. “Percy, what are you doing here?”

  
“He came over to apologize for being an asshole” Nico said. “We’ve made up now.”

  
“Wait...so this is Percy?” Jason asked Nico. “ _The_ Percy.”

  
“What were you expecting?” Nico asked.

  
“You always talked about him like he was the most gorgeous person in the world” Jason said. “No offence Percy, but I was expecting someone more...well-groomed.”

  
“Well, it has been a while since Perce last went to a barber” Nico said. “And his ‘beard’ is about a week away from looking like pubic hair.”

  
“I’m right here” Percy said.

  
“Don’t worry” Will said. “It all comes from a place of love.”

  
“Clearly” Percy said as he rolled his eyes.

  
Nico finished cooking, and they all sat at the table and began eating.

  
“So, how’d you guys meet?” Percy asked Nico and Jason.

  
“Thalia, Jase’s older sister, was in the same sorority as Bianca in college” Nico explained. “Bianca dragged me to a party in my second year.”

  
“My sister did the same thing to me” Jason added. “Nico and I just hung out by the wall while talking all night, and made plans to hang out again.”

  
Percy nodded when something occurred to him.

  
“Jason, your best friend is Nico?” Percy asked, and Jason nodded.

  
“Is your best friend Nico?” Jason asked back, and Percy nodded too.

  
“Who’s your best friend?” Jason and Percy asked Nico in unison.

  
“Isn’t it obvious?” Nico asked. “My best friend is Will.”

  
“Aww, Neeks” Will said with a smile, kissing his boyfriend on the head. “You’re my best friend too.”

  
“Smart ass” Percy muttered.

  
“This isn’t over, di Angelo” Jason said.

  
“Yeah, yeah” Nico said before turning to Percy. “How are things with the camp issue?”

  
“Not great” Percy admitted. “I just don’t know what I can do to make things better. What makes it worse is that Max is such a fun and sweet kid, and I feel so bad for letting him get hurt.”

  
“Percy, everything's going to be fine” Jason said as he placed a comforting hand on the green-eyed male’s shoulder. “And I’m sure Max doesn’t blame you for what happened.”

  
“Who are the kid’s parents?” Nico asked, and Percy showed Nico a photo of him with Max and his parents at the last event at the camp. “I know these people. They own that Italian restaurant near the city center. They’re also really nice.”

  
“Yeah, but I’m sure your neglect didn’t cause their kid to get injured” Percy said with a sigh.

  
“I’m sure they’ll forgive if you just give a sincere apology” Nico said. “But if you want, I do have an idea for a back up plan.”

  
“Whatever it is, please do it” Percy pleaded, and Nico nodded.

  
“Alright, I’ll message you the details when everything is in place” Nico said before turning to Jason. “How are things at the café? If you need an investment to expand, I can talk to my dad.”

  
“I appreciate the thought, but we’re content right now” Jason said. “Besides we need to optimize a couple things first before expanding.”

  
“Wait, you own the café?” Percy asked. “I thought you were just a server.”

  
“Our part-timers quit recently since finals are approaching” Jason said. “I’ve been jumping from job to job until we find some replacements. And I co-own the café with Reyna, who’s in charge of financials, and Leo, who runs the kitchen.”

  
“How did you not know?” Will asked. “You’ve been going there for a month.”

  
“I’ve had a lot of stuff going on” Percy replied.

  
“And Percy’s not that perceptive anyway” Nico remarked.

  
Percy rolled his eyes, but smiled. He missed having dinner with friends and the lively conversations. He wasn't sure what Nico’s plan was, but he trusted him. His friends always came through for him and after tonight, Percy would include Jason in that list.

 

* * *

  
“Mr. Bryson, again I would like to apologize” Percy said to a well-dressed man. “If I had just been focused, Max wouldn’t have gotten hurt.”

  
“It’s alright Percy, my husband and I know how good you are with Max” Victor said. “An apology would have sufficed, but I’m sure Gio will appreciate the wheel of Parmigiano-Reggiano.”

  
“I care about all the kids at the camp, and I felt extremely bad about what happened” Percy said. “The fact that someone as sweet as Max was the one that got hurt made me feel worse. I just wanted to do something to show how sorry I am.”

  
“While I appreciate the cheese, I think the best apology would be making sure it doesn’t happen again” Victor said, and Percy nodded. “And everything was fine. Max liked having the attention and everyone signing his cast.”

  
It was at that time when they heard the front door open and close.

  
“Percy!” Max greeted happily as he rushed towards the green-eyed male.

  
“Hey Max” Percy greeted Max with a hug. “How are you doing?”

  
“Good. Look at my cast. All of my friends signed it already” Max said as he showed Percy the blue cast that was wrapped around his left hand and forearm. “It’s really cool, but it’s itchy sometimes.”

  
“There are some great drawings here” Percy said with a smile.

  
“I didn’t know we were expecting company” Giovanni said as he entered the room, and sat next to his husband. “Vic, why’s there a wheel of Parmigiano-Reggiano on the dinner table. Don’t you usually have them delivered to the restaurant?”

  
“Actually, Percy bought it for us as an apology” Victor told his husband.

  
“Percy, you didn’t have to do that” Gio said. “I just hope that that crazy boss of yours didn’t yell at you too much.”

  
“It’s fine, Mr. D’s just very concerned about the camp, the kids and everyone working there” Percy said.

  
“Daddy, papa, can Percy come to my birthday party?” Max asked his parents. “Please?”

  
“Only if Percy wants to” Victor said, and Max turned his puppy eyes to Percy.

  
“We’d be glad to have you. All the kids rave about you whenever they get home from camp” Gio said. “And Max will never let you hear the end of it if you say no.”

  
“I’d love to come” Percy said and chuckled when Max started jumping up and down in excitement. “If it’s alright, can I bring some friends? I’m sure all the kids will like them too.”

  
“Of course. The more, the merrier” Gio said.

  
“Meaning the more people who can watch our kids for us, the merrier the adults will be” Victor with a smirk. “Would you like something to eat Percy?”

  
“No thank you” Percy declined. “I have somewhere to go to before meeting up with my friends.”

  
“Alright then” Gio said as they all stood. “Take care of yourself, Percy.”

  
“You’re welcome here anytime” Victor said.

  
Percy thanked them and hugged Max one last time before heading out.

 

* * *

  
“He’s going to make us all late” Nico said to Jason and Will. “Didn’t I tell him we were meeting for dinner at 6:30 so we could catch the 8:30 screening?”

  
“You did” Will said. “Calm down Neeks, Perce will get here in time.”

  
“And today was the day he apologized to Max’s parents” Jason stated. “So in the extremely unlikely scenario where they didn’t forgive Percy, let’s try to be sensitive.”

  
Just then, Percy rushed into the restaurant and sat next to Jason.

  
“I’m late, I know. I’m sorry, you guys can berate me later-” Percy said and stopped mid-sentence when he saw his friends staring at him. “What?”

  
“You got a haircut” Will said.

  
“And shaved” Nico added.

  
“Now I see why Nico always had a dreamy look on his face when he talked about you” Jason said with a smirk, making Nico lightly kick his shin. “So, how did things go?”

  
“Who knew using a wheel of cheese would work out... _grate_?” Percy said with a smirk, making Nico groan. “If that’s how easy it was to get someone to forgive you, I would’ve been giving people that wheel of cheese for years.”

  
“ _That_ 72-pound wheel of cheese nearly cost $1000” Nico stated, making Percy’s jaw drop. “Excluding the cost to fly it from Italy.”

  
“Are you serious? It’d be cheaper to take an actual trip to Italy” Percy said.

  
“Don’t worry about it, my dad paid for it” Nico said. “He already hates you, so there’s no downside to making him hate you more.”

  
“Other than the fact that he’s extremely wealthy and can probably get away with hiring a hitman to get rid of me” Percy said.

  
“As long as you’re my friend, nothing bad will happen to you” Nico said. “So you better watch what you say from now on, Jackson.”

  
“With Neeks being a real softie, I usually forget that he can be just as ruthless, sometimes more so, than his dad” Jason said.

  
“It’s kinda hot” Will said as he wrapped an arm around his boyfriend.

  
“Aren’t you afraid of what might happen if you hurt Nico?” Percy asked Will.

  
“First, I would never hurt Nico” Will said. “Second,if I ever do hurt Nico, it wouldn’t be intentional. Third, his dad actually likes me.

  
“Sooo...yeah, I’m scared shitless” Will admitted with a chuckle. “I mean, he already thinks you’re a bad influence. What about the guy he actually expects to properly take care of his son? He’d probably kill you with a shot to the head, and give me a slow, painful death.”

  
“Can we all order now?” Nico asked, looking undisturbed by the conversation. “If we miss a single second of the movie, then you all will have a real cause for concern.”

  
The friends chuckled and ordered a pizza to share.

  
“Seriously though Perce, you really look good” Jason said. “You definitely won’t be single for long.”

  
“Thanks Jase” Percy said with a slight blush. “But I decided to stay single for a while.”

  
“Really?” Nico asked.

  
“Yeah” Percy replied. “I mean, Annabeth and I have been together for as long as I can remember, not just as a couple. I don’t think there’s ever been a time in my life where I was just by myself.

  
“I’m not going to be completely alone” Percy clarified. “I’ll have my family, you guys and my other friends, but I need to learn how to live on my own and take care of myself first before living with and taking care of somebody else.”

  
“Good for you, Percy” Will said.

  
“I’m really glad for and proud of you” Nico said with a smile. “I know the past couple of weeks have been nothing but a shit show, but you got through it all. And now, you’re moving onto the next chapter of your life with a fresh start.”

  
“Thanks Neeks, but I couldn’t have done it without you guys, and I’m so grateful to all of you” Percy said before looking at Jason. “Especially you Jase. If you hadn’t taken the time to talk to me, I don’t know what would’ve happened.”

  
“It was my pleasure, Percy” Jason said as he took his glass. “How about a toast? To a new chapter.”

  
“A new chapter.”

 

* * *

  
A month had passed and things had gotten better for Percy; he took one weekend off to visit his family in New York after his mom was discharged from the hospital, he was given a raise at work, and he’s even learned the basics of cooking from Nico. He’s also met Jason and Nico’s mutual friends, as well as Nico’s cousin.

  
Percy and Jason also became very close in the past few weeks. Percy learned that Jason’s dad was the owner of Jupiter Industries, and possibly the only other person Nico’s dad hated more than him. Jason and Thalia’s mother died when Jason was just 2 and their stepmom, Juno, was extremely manipulative. Thalia ran away from home at the age of 13 because she couldn’t stand being told what to do or how to act to spare her dad some bad press, and Jason was in a bad place until his senior year in high school. So bad that that he let Juno convince him to date one of his friends, saying they would be a great couple when in reality, his friend was just a daughter of a popular actor.

  
The blonde finally got a grip of himself in his senior year; he broke up with his friend, who agreed that she got together with him because it was expected, started making more friends, and decided to attend the university his sister was at in California after Thalia got back in touch with him.

  
“Hey Perce” someone called, and Percy looked up to see Jason. “What are you spacing out for? Please don’t tell me you let another kid get injured.”

  
“That’s never happening again, and nothing’s wrong” Percy said. “Just thinking about this past month, is all.”

  
“What about it?” Jason asked as he sat down across his friend.

  
“Well, it’s been amazing. It’s probably one of the best months of my life” Percy replied, and Jason smiled. “It’s just weird to think about how before that was the worst month of my life.”

  
“I get it” Jason said. “This is the part where I should probably say something profound, but the best I can do right now is ‘just keep swimming.’”

  
“If it makes you feel better, that actually helps” Percy said with a chuckle. “How are things here in the café now that you’re not jumping from job to job?”

  
“Just look around” Jason said with a smile. “A long line and no vacant tables. No complaints here.”

  
“I guess Leo going experimental and putting the kitchen out of commission for two days was worth it, huh?” Percy asked with a smile.

  
“It’s also thanks to the hiring of new people, and the ad that we put out” Jason said. “But yes, Leo’s 4 citrus cupcakes are a hit.”

  
“It’s definitely a better result than when you had the idea to put unsweetened lemon juice on the menu” Percy said with a chuckle.

  
Just then, Percy received a message, and his smile faded when he read it.

  
“What’s wrong?” Jason asked.

  
“Annabeth wants to meet up” Percy said.

  
“Did she say why?” Jason asked.

  
“No” Percy replied and showed Jason the message.

  
“Are you thinking about going?” Jason asked.

  
“I don’t know” Percy said. “On one hand, I don’t have any more feelings for her. But she still hurt me pretty bad. What would you do?”

  
“I would go” Jason replied. “I get why you wouldn’t, and I get why you might still be angry with her. But I think you should go to get some closure, if anything.”

  
“I’ll think about it” Percy said as he gathered up his things. “Thanks Jase.”

  
“Anytime, Perce” Jason said.

  
“Before I forget” Percy began. “This Saturday is Max’s birthday and I was invited, and I said I’d bring a couple of friends. Can you come? Nico and Will agreed to.”

  
“You got Nico to agree to come to a child’s birthday party?” Jason asked. “Did you bribe him with a rare Mythomagic card?”

  
“I left the bribing up to Will” Percy said with a smile.

  
“Smart choice” Jason returned with a smile of his own. “I’ll come. I don’t have any plans anyway.”

  
Percy thanked Jason, giving him the time and location of the party, before saying goodbye to him, Frank, Reyna and Leo, and heading off.

 

* * *

  
Annabeth was sitting on a bench at the city center, drawing some designs in her sketch pad while occasionally looking up. She had been waiting for half an hour when Percy finally arrived.

  
“Sorry for being late” Percy apologized. “The talk with my landlord about fixing my heater got drawn out.”

  
“It’s alright” Annabeth said. “If I’m being honest, I didn’t think you’d come.”

  
“Neither did I” Percy said before they sat on the bench with Annabeth’s sketch pad in between them. “So, why did you want to meet up?”

  
“Straight to the point, as always” Annabeth said with a small smile. “I would say I wanted to see how you were doing, but that would be a lie. Our mutual friends kept me informed of how you were doing since we broke up.”

  
“Why?” Percy asked.

  
“Because I asked them to” Annabeth answered, and Percy looked at her with confusion. “It was a long time ago, but we were friends before we were together Percy. And I don’t need to be your girlfriend to care about you.”

  
“You still haven’t told me why you wanted to meet up” Percy said.

  
“I wanted to meet up because of guilt” Annabeth admitted. “I heard about your problems at work, your fight with Nico and your mom being hospitalized. I know it’s irrational, but I blamed myself a bit because all of those things followed our break up.”

  
“It is irrational, but I kinda blamed you too” Percy said. “I was still kinda blaming you yesterday, but I realised that I had no reason to. I blamed all those things on you since it was the easiest thing to do, but that was wrong. My problems with work and my fight with Nico was caused by me, and my mom being hospitalized was caused by the drunk driver.

  
“If there’s anything to blame you for, it’d be ending our relationship” Percy said. “And even then, I wouldn’t blame you. After thinking about it, you were right. We weren’t meant for each other. We could’ve stayed together, we could’ve even got married, and we would still have broken up. It also made me realize that I needed to be on my own for a while before getting into a relationship again. So in a way, you breaking up with me was a good thing, even though it didn’t seem like it at the time.”

  
“I’m really glad to hear that” Annabeth said with a small smile. “So, the only question is ‘can we be friends again?’”

  
“I think we can” Percy said as he looked at Annabeth with a smile. “I mean, who’d tell me when I’m being stupid?”

  
“Everyone would, you’d just never listen” Annabeth said, making them both laugh. “I’m really glad we’re staying friends.”

  
“Me too” Percy said. “So, how have you been? Seeing anyone new yet?”

  
“I’ve been busy with work, as always” Annabeth said before her cheeks started turning a faint shade of pink. “And I might be seeing someone.”

  
“Might?” Percy asked with a smirk.

  
“Well we haven’t defined anything yet, but we both know we like each other, and have gone on a few dates” Annabeth explained. “But we’re just so busy with work. I’m getting bigger assignments, and she’s an up and coming actress. We barely have any free time.”

  
“But isn’t it amazing when you two do spend time with each other, even if it is just five minutes?” Percy asked.

  
“Absolutely” Annabeth said with a smile. “She’s amazing, Perce.”

  
“I can’t wait to meet her” Percy said. “And don’t let your schedules get the best of you. If there’s anyone who can make this work, it’s you.”

  
The two of them caught each other up on other things that have happened since they last saw each other for an hour before hugging and parting ways.

 

* * *

  
The day of Max’s birthday came, and Percy and his friends met up at the park entrance before heading to the area where the party was being held. Percy introduced his friends to Max’s parents and the other adults before heading to where the kids were. As soon as Percy was spotted, the kids rushed towards him.

  
“Hey guys. Having fun?” Percy asked, greeting all the kids.

  
“I knew Percy was liked, but I didn’t think he was liked this much” Jason said.

  
“Jealous?” Nico asked.

  
“Please, if I worked there too, I’d be the favorite” Jason said.

  
“Sure you would” Nico said with a smirk.

  
Percy then introduced his friends to the kids, and they immediately joined in with the activities. While they all joined in the games, it wasn’t long before the four of them split up and stuck with activities that suited them; Will stayed at the crafts table, helping kids make their own coin purses, necklaces and bracelets. When a kid tripped, Will also immediately rushed over with a first aid kit, which didn’t surprise his friends.

  
Nico was a little hesitant at first since he didn’t know how to interact with kids, but things changed when he saw a couple of them bring out their Mythomagic decks. He then talked about the recent expansions with the kids, as well as advanced tactics and before long, Nico was talking about other games with them.

  
Meanwhile, Jason and Percy stayed playing with Max and the more active kids, running around chasing each other. As the day went by, Jason noticed how good Percy was with the kids; he listened to each of them, made sure everyone was included in group activities, was encouraging and immediately there when someone needed him.

  
“Hey” Percy greeted Jason as he sat next to the blonde on the ground, and handed him a plate of spaghetti, a fork and some napkins. “The pasta’s amazing. As expected from people who own an Italian restaurant.”

  
“Well, they wouldn’t be successful if it tasted bad” Jason said, and began eating. “How’s Nico holding up?”

  
“Tired, but he had a great time, and so did Will” Percy said. “What about you?”

  
“I had an amazing time” Jason said with a smile. “And I can see why you’re all the kids’ favorite.”

  
“I just do what I think is best for the kids, that’s all” Percy said before taking in a mouthful of spaghetti.

  
“Exactly why you're their favorite” Jason said, chuckling when Percy looked at him and saw some sauce on the corner of his mouth. “Well, you could also be their favorite because you eat like them.”

  
Percy blushed, taking one of the napkins, and wiping the sauce off of his face. When he was done, he looked to Jason for confirmation that there was no more sauce. There was a bit that Percy missed, but rather than telling the raven, Jason took the other napkin, and wiped it off himself. Percy blushed more, but he didn’t mind. He didn’t know why, but he actually liked that Jason wiped it off for him. He also liked that when he was done, Jason didn’t move away. But what Percy liked the most was that when he looked into Jason’s gorgeous blue eyes, all he could feel was happiness.

  
“Percy! Jason!” Someone called, making the two males move away from each other.

  
“What is it Max?” Percy asked when the birthday boy arrived, trying to hide his blushing face.

  
“We’re going to bring out the cake now” Max said. “Daddy and papa got one from a bakery that made it look like a castle.”

  
“That sounds cool” Jason said, his face being nearly as red as Percy’s. “Why don’t you and Percy go ahead? I’ll throw away our plates, and be right there.”

  
Percy nodded, handing his plate to Jason before standing and following Max to where everyone else was gathered. Jason soon joined them and everyone sang happy birthday before Max blew out his candles. Cake was then served, followed by two more games, before the party ended. Max and his parents thanked Percy and his friends for coming. The kids even asked Percy if Jason, Nico and Will could come visit them at camp. Percy made no promises, but said he would tell them beforehand if they would visit them.

  
Percy and his friends left after saying goodbye to everyone. Will and Nico offered to give Percy and Jason rides to their place, but their apartments were within walking distance so they decided to walk home together. They spent majority of the walk talking about their day and how much fun they had.

  
“What was the name of the kid who kept trying to climb me like he was King Kong and I was the Empire State Building?” Jason asked with a smile.

  
“Charlie” Percy replied with a chuckle. “He’s usually not that hyper. He probably had a lot of sugar before we got there.”

  
“While I had fun, I doubt I could handle three months straight of watching over all those kids” Jason said.

  
“They’re actually well-behaved at camp when we have activities” Percy stated. “They just focused on having fun today since it was a birthday party.”

  
“Whatever the case, you’re really amazing with them” Jason said with a smile. “It’s no wonder why all the kids and their parents love you.”

  
“Thanks Jase” Percy said as they stopped in front of his building. “Well, this is me.”

  
“Perce, wait…” Jason said before the raven headed inside. “I wanted to talk about what happened...or what almost happened earlier.”

  
“What about it?” Percy asked as his cheeks started to blush.

  
“I just wanted to apologize” Jason said. “I know you want to stay single, and I respect that. I honestly don’t know what came over me.”

  
“It’s fine Jason. I actually wished Max didn’t interrupt” Percy said, making Jason’s eyes widen with surprise. “I just have to ask; do you like me?”

  
“I think I do” Jason admitted as his fingers nervously fiddled with the hem of his shirt.

  
“I think I like you too” Percy said with a soft smile. “But I think we should take things slow. We can start with going a date where we won’t be interrupted by kids.”

  
“So, today was a date?” Jason asked with a smile.

  
“I mean, we did spend most of the day together” Percy said, his face growing redder by the minute.

  
“Then it was a date, and I can’t wait until the next one” the blonde said as he gently took Percy’s hand in his.

  
“Me neither” Percy said as he moved closer to Jason and looked up at him. “Since today was a date, based on RomComs, now would be when you give me a goodnight kiss.”

  
Jason merely smirked before wrapping his arms around Percy’s waist, and softly pressed his lips against Percy’s. The raven kissed back slowly as he wrapped his arms around the taller male’s neck. They pulled away after a minute, pressing their foreheads against each other as they smiled, beautiful sea-green eyes staring into calm sky-blue ones. The two of the shared one last quick kiss before saying goodnight. As Percy fell into his bed that night, he couldn’t help but smile, and admit that this was definitely the best month of his life.

 

 


End file.
